The invention relates to a hinge for mounting a door, especially an inset or recessed glass door, on the carcase of a cabinet, the hinge's door-related part being coupled by means of a linkage to its wall-related part which can be affixed to a wall of the cabinet and which is composed of a mounting component that can be fastened to the wall, and a link holder which can be adjusted in a plane disposed at right angles to the hinge pivot axis and can be affixed to the link holder at select positions.
Such hinges, especially in the form of so-called four-pivot hinges, have gained acceptance in modern furniture design for the hanging of doors on a cabinet carcase. The door-related hinge part is usually in the form of a cup which can be inserted or driven flush into a recess or bore in the back of the door, while the wall-related hinge part, coupled to the cup by the linkage, is in the form of a supporting arm mounted for adjustment in two or, in special cases, even three coordinate directions, on a mounting plate fastened fixedly on the inside face of the carcase wall. Normally, the wall forms with the closed door an angle of 90.degree., and, if the hinge mechanism is a four-pivot mechanism, it can be opened by 90.degree. to 115.degree.. In recent times, however, there have been cabinets in which the wall forms with the closed door an angle other than 90.degree.. In the case of corner cabinets of built-in furniture systems and kitchen cabinets, this angle amounts, for example, to 135.degree.. Moreover, in the case of special furniture, such as cabinets custom-made for particular geometrical conditions, other angles between closed door and wall are called for. Since mass-produced four-pivot hinges cannot be used in such cases, and hinges adapted especially to a particular angle between door and wall are too expensive to manufacture, the hinge of the kind described above was developed (DE-OS 32 17 104) which permits an adaptation to such different angles by the fact that the supporting arm is divided into a mounting arm and a link holder provided on its front end adjacent the door, the link holder being mounted so that it can pivot about an axis parallel to the hinge pivot axis and can be locked at select positions relative to the mounting arm. The mounting arm is then, like the supporting arms of normal four-pivot hinges, mounted adjustably on a mounting plate fastened to the wall of the cabinet. This known hinge is essentially intended for hanging overlap doors of thick board material made of wood products, and has proven practical when properly used. However, these hinges are not suitable for polygon-front cabinets or vitrines with inset, or recessed glass doors in which angled fillers are provided between the actual cabinet opening and the side walls, which are either fixedly glazed or--preferably--are likewise closed by inset solid glass doors which permit easier access to objects located in the side areas of these cabinets. Depending on the design of the cabinet, these doors hung on the angled fillers form different angles with the wall on which they are hung. In that case, the door jamb can consist only of a wooden frame for a lateral glazing permanently set in it.
It is the object of the invention to create a hinge which is suitable for hanging an inset door, especially a glass door, on the carcase of a piece of furniture, when the angle formed between the closed door and the carcase wall differs from the conventional right angle, and which, without any change in its individual components, will be usable for a wide range of different angles between wall and door and adaptable to different angles.